


Campfires

by rae_sann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Campfires, Cute, Guitars, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_sann/pseuds/rae_sann
Summary: “Hey Mullet, I, Lance McClain, hereby challenge you to a sing-off!” he declared in a proud voice while gesticulating in a very dramatic way. Obviously, being the naturally competitive Keith, the raven-haired teen would accept the stupid challenge anyway.The others immediately ‘ooh’ed and ‘ohhhh’ed at Lance’s request. Oh boy, things were about to get real hot in here.“Are you gonna accept? Or is the great Keith Kogane a big chicken?” taunted Lance. However, he was annoyed when Keith was seemingly not annoyed at all at the insult. In fact, he seemed even more determined and spurred on. The violet-irised teen immediately rose to his feet too, cocking a sassy, almost playful eyebrow at the Cuban.“Bring it on,” he smirked.________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________In which Lance challenges Keith to a singing competition, thinking that he is gonna win.Instead, not only is the blue paladin proven wrong, but he also realises that he has a crush on the stupid mullet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	Campfires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm a newbie to the ao3 community, and this is my very first work! And of course, it has to be a Voltron Legendary Defender fic! And a Klance one at that! Haha. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy, I tried my best and if you liked my story it would mean so much to be if you could drop a kudos or a comment! Without further ado, here's the fic, enjoy! :)
> 
> -Rae

Finally, after such a long time...the war was over. And they had won! The Galras’ horrible reign was finally over. As a celebratory break, the 5 paladins, along with Allura and Coran, decided to go to a beach-planet, Lynas.

The morning and afternoon passed pretty quickly, with them having a ton of fun. All of them dived into the sea, and the paladins found out that Allura had an amazing talent for swimming. They also played netball and cycled across the beautiful shores. Hunk even cooked some of his specialities just for the occasion, including some ice cream made of a substance with similar properties to milk, which they had gotten at a planet a couple of weeks ago.

Time passed extremely fast, and soon the sun was setting.

“Why don’t we make a campfire? Then we could roast marshmallows and stuff!” suggested Pidge and everyone agreed enthusiastically at once. Hunk and Shiro also found a couple of oak logs and being the strongest of the team, they carried the logs over to where the campfire was with almost no difficulty.

Everyone gathered around the campfire, seated comfortably on the logs. Just then, Lance suddenly leapt to his feet, pointing to something on the ground.

“What the quiznak, is that a guitar?” he exclaimed excitedly, racing toward the musical instrument, which lay on the sandy beach in the most aesthetically pleasing manner ever.

"Why would there even be a guitar laying around in some galaxy far away from Earth?" asked Hunk, half in amusement, half in confusion.

"Who cares, man, I have a great idea right now!" Lance said casually. Picking the wooden instrument up, he sauntered back to the other 6.

“Hey Mullet, I, Lance McClain, hereby challenge you to a sing-off!” he declared in a proud voice while gesticulating in a very dramatic way. Obviously, being the naturally competitive Keith, the raven-haired teen would accept the stupid challenge anyway.

The others immediately ‘ooh’ed and ‘ohhhh’ed at Lance’s request. Oh boy, things were about to get real hot in here.

“Are you gonna accept? Or is the great Keith Kogane a big chicken ?” taunted Lance? However, he was annoyed when Keith was seemingly not annoyed at all at the insult. In fact, he seemed even more determined and spurred on. 

The violet-irised teen immediately rose to his feet too, cocking a sassy, almost playful eyebrow at the Cuban. “Bring it on,” he smirked, causing something warm to stir in the pit of Lance’s stomach. Feeling warm blood rush to his face, Lance rolled his eyes and averted his eyes.

Why did Keith make him feel like this, anyway?

No matter, Lance thought. He would win this competition, and shove the results into the stupid Mullet's face. He would!

“Alright, I’ll start first,” said Lance, picking up the acoustic guitar and started strumming the chords to ‘Lucky’ by Jason Mraz. 

Do you hear me, I’m talking to you

Across the water,  across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky,

oh my, baby I’m trying 

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea 

I keep you with me in my heart 

You make it easier when life gets hard

He sang, putting in as much effort as he could muster, strumming the guitar with a passion many admired, and melodically sounding out every single note to perfection. 

Everyone else seemed dumbstruck by his amazing performance. 

So far, so good. 

There was no absolute way that the dumb Mullet could beat his naturally-born vocal talent. 

I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend 

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again 

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh~

As he came to the end of the song, he opened his cocoa-coloured eyes and was met with a huge round of applause. 

“Wow Lance, that was utterly amazing! Well done!” commended Allura, flashing him a smile. 

“Yeah! That was awesome, man! Ditto,” added Hunk, giving his best friend jazz-hands. 

He smiled at the yellow paladin, then glanced at Keith momentarily.

For a second, the half-galran seemed to be at a loss of words, almost awed by Lance’s performance. However, he quickly regained his steely composure and in a matter of moments, his trademark scowl was back.

“Hahaha, your go, Kogane!” Lance laughed. “What song are you gonna be singing? I’ll play the chords, seemingly ‘cuz you can’t play this baby,” he asked, patting the guitar.

But to the dark-skinned teen’s surprise, Keith shook his head and replied in a really calm tone, “No need. Give the guitar to me, dude.” 

“Hold the phone! Keith, you can play the guitar?!” exclaimed Pidge in shock. However, the raven-haired teen stayed silent, avoiding the question and soon, he began his song, which was ‘No One’ by Alicia Keys. 

And true enough, as much as Lance didn't want to believe it, it was undeniable that Keith Kogane could  _ actually _ play the guitar. 

And he could do it damn well, too.

I just want you close 

When you can stay forever 

You can be sure~ 

That it will only get better

Immediately, Lance was awestruck, his breath taken away. Sure, the Cuban had been practising the guitar for a couple of years, but Keith was a whole other story. Since when did he ever learn to play the guitar? Why didn’t he ever tell anyone? His singing, meanwhile, was on a whole nother level. Lance’s brain swam in an endless abyss of questions, unable to process them all. 

Meanwhile, the blade-of-Marmora member strummed the musical instrument with ease, even swaying side-to-side slightly as he sang, enchanting everyone around him in a matter of mere ticks. Everyone sat and watched the red-paladin with their jaws dropped and eyes wide, marvelling at Keith. Even a couple of aliens nearby stopped to watch him perform. 

  
You and me together 

Through the days and nights 

I don’t worry ‘cause 

Everything’s gonna be alright 

People keep talking, 

they can say what they like 

But all I know is everything’s gonna be alright 

And no one, no one, no one~

Can get in the way of what I’m feeling 

No one, no one, no one~ 

Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you 

Lance could feel a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Keith looked and sounded at that moment. As he played, time seemingly slowed down, and Lance’s eyes focused on every feature of Keith. The way his lips moved as he sang melodically, his raven mullet moving in the summer wind (goddamn...even his hair looked perfect), how passion danced and flickered like a candle in his bright violet eyes. His hands looked like they were more at home on the guitar than his signature knife for once, and to top it off with the cherry on the cake, he melodically sounded out every single note to perfection with his sexily raspy voice. 

Lance was proven wrong. 

Of course, Keith Kogane had just won the competition. 

Also, as much as Lance didn't want to admit it, the half-galra was a fucking piece of art. 

When the teen finished his song, there was awed silence before eventually, everyone started applauding loudly. Yes, even the passers-by. Everyone was literally deadpanned by his musical talent. 

“You know, Lance, you should close your mouth before you catch flies.” Keith’s raspy voice brought Lance back to earth as he chuckled softly, violet eyes shining in amusement. This definitely did not help Lance’s blush, as it intensified and became even more prominent on his dark features. 

“Oh my goodness….” Allura gasped, a hand to her mouth. “Keith--I had no idea that you could sing so beautifully!”

The raven-haired teen merely shrugged, a shy smile on his face as one of his hands brushed his shaggy bangs from his raven mullet out of his eyes.

“It’s nothing, really...I found a guitar in that abandoned shack in the desert, and I just started to pick it up and practice, and slowly I just got better and better.” 

“Well, isn’t someone flustered,” came a laugh from Lance’s right. Turning his head slowly, Lance was met with the amused expression of Hunk. His best friend grinned. Surely, this was one of the very rare times that Lance was rendered speechless. 

“I-I...just-” he started softly. 

“You think he’s incredible, don’t you?” smirked the cook. “ Just go for it, dude!” Without any warning, Hunk shoved Lance towards Keith with the smuggest expression Lance had ever remembered the yellow paladin had ever had. 

Time seemed to slow again as his chocolate brown eyes met a pair of beautiful violet ones. He could hear Allura’s faint gasp in the background and Pidge’s chuckle. 

He blushed as Keith smirked. “Hey, Lance. What’s up?” he whispered, as Lance drowned in those perfect violet orbs. 

“I-I….” he gasped, the blush on his face intensifying, surpassing maroon. 

“What is it, Lance?” asked Keith, as the distance between them lessened with each passing second, “Don’t worry, you can tell me.” 

“I...I like you,” Lance blurted out quickly before his urge became way too strong to withhold. Grabbing Keith’s soft mullet, he pulled the teen close, before they kissed. Keith gasped softly in surprise before melting into the gesture. It was as if fireworks had just exploded inside Lance’s heart, and he wished desperately that this wasn’t a dream. 

And goddamn was Keith a good kisser. 

He just had to be perfect at everything, didn't he? 

Keith tasted absolutely delicious, and no way in hell was Lance going to deny that. After a period of time, the duo broke apart, each panting and gasping for air. An obvious pink blush coating his face, Lance glanced shyly at the others. 

Pidge and Hunk were applauding even louder than while they were having the singing competition, and they were clapping so hard Lance was sure their hands were about to be clapped raw. Allura and Coran were exclaiming loudly, snapping away with the camera Pidge had gifted them for Christmas. Shiro was just sitting there, a big, knowing grin on his face. Obviously, he had  anticipated that this was going to happen all along right from the beginning. 

“I like you too, Lancey-Lance,” a raspy voice brought him back to the sexy teen in front of him, who had a big smirk on his face. All Lance could muster was a shy smile, yet that was all that was needed at that moment. 

“So anyway...I win, don’t I?” 

“Of course you do, Mullet,” replied Lance simply as he pulled Keith closer as they melted into another series of kisses. 

That day felt like the best and most unforgettable day of Lance’s life. He knew from then on, that things between Keith and him would change for the better. They would no longer be sworn, enemies. Instead, they would learn how to gradually accept and embrace each other’s imperfections and weaknesses (not that Keith really had any, in Lance’s opinion). They would love each other, for who they were truly, with every day that was to come. That day, Lance finally admitted something that he would’ve rather died than confess a week ago. 

He was utterly in love with Keith Akira Kogane. And Keith loved him back. Lance thought that the mere prospect was not only the best but also the luckiest thing that could have ever happened to him. And he knew he would treasure their relationship for eternity.


End file.
